


gravity

by Mehitsuji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, lance and keith are in love but theyre also both dumb, this is my first fic on here love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehitsuji/pseuds/Mehitsuji
Summary: Keith and Lance both sad. Love and support ensues.





	gravity

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry if theres any grammar mistakes im lazy)

It always felt like night time when you were in space, and it was nice until you missed the light blue sky and gravity. 

But, due to recent events, gravity seemed far away and it felt (to Keith) that everything pulled him up, or right, or left, or any way that wasn’t the ground. What’s worse, he needed to have his feet on the ground. He needed to lead, to be steadfast and to take a step without feeling like ground beneath him might crumble. 

Lance, on the other hand, felt so beneath everything. He felt blue, and not a happy periwinkle blue (like his mom’s dresses and spring) but a drowning dark blue (like oily ocean water). He felt like the 7th wheel, and he felt like he might suffocate if he thought about his family and how much he missed them and how worried they probably were. He wondered if the Garrison lied about them, he wondered if his siblings had search parties organized or if his mom’s tears stained her happy periwinkle blue dresses because she couldn’t find her baby.

They both were intertwined in their missing and needing-- Keith needed his brother back and Lance needed someone (anyone) to tell him he’s doing good.

So it was a given that when they both often found themselves awake in the middle of their nights, while their minds were pulled or pushed by destructive thoughts. One night, however, Lance decided to get up and leave his room, and Keith heard him pad out of his door silently.

Keith stared at the ceiling of his room, and even though he was dense and cautious when it came to loving, he debated following Lance in whatever direction he’d left in. Ever since Shiro had gone missing, Lance had been glancing at Keith in a way that made him feel pitied, when it was just worry. He always had to worry, and it tore at Keith because Lance seemed like a tether of emotions and ideas and little things and Keith felt like he was one thing instead of many. Keith didn’t want Lance to think too highly of him, even though he already did. 

It seemed like it’d be easier to let go of feelings if Lance wouldn’t care. But Lance still talked to him in a soft voice, and everyone expected him to. They had an unspoken, undetermined trust and reliance on each other that neither of them would come face to face with. 

Keith decided to make his way towards the control room where he’d assume Lance was. The cold floor of the castle against his feet made him shiver. Everything was so cold, and far, and even if he didn’t have family left on earth, he missed it. 

Lance understood this longing for earth more than anyone, and would sometimes sneak around the castle-- attempting to make something human from alien ingredients. After failing, he’d head to the control room and look out at all the stars and feel solace and safety only in the fact that maybe he was looking at the same stars as his family. The beauty of space was breathtaking, and any painter or artist would kill for the chance to capture it in some artificial way, but Lance could only think about home. All the memories found him in silence, till a slow knock echoed through the room. Lance turned around lazily.

“I don’t know how late it really is, but I’m pretty tired so it’s probably not a good time to be up.” Keith said groggily, scratching a bit at his stomach. 

“Well then why are you up?”

“Cause I heard you get up and walk out?”

“Oh did I wake you up from your heavy slumber? I was pretty quiet.”

“No I was up already, it’s ok.” 

“Well then what’s the difference between being awake in bed and being awake while looking out a big space window nostalgically?”

“You’re getting nostalgic now? It’s too late-- too early-- it’s the middle of the night.”

“That’s exactly it-- that whole ‘early/late’ thing is what’s bugging me. I can’t say I’m looking at the same stars as my family anymore because I don’t even know what time it is on earth. I don’t even know what time it is here, because it’s space and everything’s always dark.” Lance spilled, the bitterness in his voice was evident. He was longing for something so far out of reach.

“It’s sleep time.” Keith replied, he felt bad about this. He wanted to comfort him, but when you’re not heavily attached to your family like him, it’s hard. Lance has started crying during a celebration over alien cocktails about his mom’s hugs, Keith just found out over an alien fighting lesson that his missing parent was part of an imperialistic alien race. 

“Well then go sleep,” Lance started, before turning his head around to shoot a weird look at Keith. His right shoulder spiked up as a rest for his sharp chin, he stuck out his bottom lip in a pouty yet charmingly sleepy way. His eyes were squinted, from lack of rest but also from lack of reassurance (Keith saw it and it made his heart squirm). 

Lance had always been the ‘we can do this’ guy. The friend. The lovable goofball who tried to constantly charm others. They were opposites, but opposites in the ‘fitting puzzle peice’ way or the ‘you compliment my flaws and inspire me’ way. 

“Oh, well, now that you told me to go sleep I definitely can’t sleep.” Keith croaked, smoothing his hair out of his eyes (though not really smoothing it at all). He made his way over to Lance before taking a seat next to him, spreading his legs out obnoxiously.

“You’ll be tired in the morning when you go out to check for Shiro.”

“Yup.” Keith slung his arms behind the both of them, “ S’ fine.”

“You miss him a lot don’t you.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I’m trying to make conversation here, since you refuse to go to sleep and all, so give me longer responses.”

Keith looked at him, “I’m not too worried about myself right now. I mean, sure I miss my brother. He’s the only family that’s supported me as of late, but I mean, I believe in him too. Even if he was taken in-- he’s escaped before and I know he can escape again. My faith in that is constantly wavering, but I’m not going to give up and I feel like he’s getting closer to us day by day. I’m unbelievably stressed and upset, but right now I feel more worried about you.”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows together and looked to the side, “I wasn’t really planning on venting to you but it just happened--”

“I’m not upset about that either, I only left my room cause I was worried about you.”

“I thought you were already up.”

Keith furrowed his brows and looked to the side, feeling his face flush up candidly. “Well-- I was, but then you woke up too and I was worried about you. God forbid.”

“Okay, okay don’t get snappy with me now.” Lance smiled. It made him happy to talk to him like this, normally. Keith made him happy, with his hot headedness and obliviousness. Lance gave him such soft, fond, loving looks, he’d even been trying to be more obvious lately. He wanted Keith to realize he had a huge, unwavering silly crush on him. Maybe he was being selfish, putting himself more out there, asking for more attention, to be sloppily noticed only so he could brush it off later. But Keith kept getting closer to him, and kept not noticing how, the closer he got to Lance, the more Lance felt his heart churning. Everything Keith did seemed to be begging Lance to love it. (and he did to an overwhelming extent) “I’m just trying to mope.”

“Well you shouldn’t have to.” Keith said, like it was an undeniable fact. That was always how he talked about Lance, like he knew him down to the core. “You-- I want you to know that you’re doing the best you can. And that we’ll go home one day-- and I know it sucks-- I mean, I don’t know cause’ I’m not in the same situation as you but-- I know it’s hard to be forced into a position like this. But, we’re in it together.” With that last statement, he turned towards Lance and lifted half a smile. 

Lance looked at him in the same way. The same ‘I know we’re both sad and we can’t change what we’re sad about now, but we have each other and it’s going to be ok’ way. They’d finally spoken about the support they’d given each other, they reaffirmed each other. 

“Thanks, Keith.” Lance replied dreamily, “I needed that.” and in a tired, infatuated haze, he took Keith’s hand in his and leaned against him like a firm pillow. 

And in the middle of the empty space they floated through, they pulled each other down to their own earth through intertwined fingers and sleepy validations.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i want them to kiss too but i think theyd rather just fall asleep in each others arms


End file.
